valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Suzune
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 20% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Dragon Splash |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after a successful attack / 30% chance / Max 1 time |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ★Dragon Splash |skill g lv1 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 20% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 30% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ★Dragon Splash |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after a successfull attack / 30% chance / Max 2 times |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Dragon Splash |skill x lv1 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 35% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Dragon Splash |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after a successfull attack / 45% chance / Max 2 times |procs x2 = 2 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This girl controls a water dragon and came to Celestial Realm to find a magical hot spring. |friendship = This is a good outdoor bath. My water dragon is happy. |meet = I heard there's an amazing hot spring in Celestial Realm. |battle start = It's cowardice to attack me while taking a bath! |battle end = I got lightheaded... |friendship max = I just finished taking a bath. Would you like to eat together? |friendship event = Mixed hot spring? I think it's a bit too early for us... It's not that I hate it, it's just important for me to do it! |rebirth = The water is better than I'd imagined. My dragon's happy. What? There's a better secret hot spring than this? We must go there! Please take me there Milord! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = Autumn Campaign Ticket Exchange }}